Tales of Passion: Never Changing Love
by EvilValenStrife
Summary: Part one of the "Tales of Passion" suite. Roxas makes his decision to leave the Organization. Axel tries to convince him to stay. Explicit yaoi content. Review please.


Alrighty… This one's rated M. M means that there will be lots of steamy boy-on-boy action. If that's not your piece of candy, please go back to the tray and pick out another.

This story is part of a suite I'm writing. The ratings will vary. Stay tuned for all of them. I will update as often as I can.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts… I never will… I 'm broke…

It was night time in the World that Never was…

There was disquiet among a two of the Organization's members.

"Rox, are you really gonna do this?" A red-haired member asked.

"My mind's made up, Axe… I have to do this…" the blond of the two responded solemly.

A man with mid-back length flaming red hair stood next to the shorter spiky blond. He shook with fury as the blond continued to pack his suit case. The blonde's small peach-coloured hands moved quickly as he packed his valuables.

"Rox, you can't leave! They'll find you and kill you!" Axel begged the boy.

"So be it… They'll be better off with out me anyway…" Roxas replied nonchalantly.

"That's not true!! You're one of the top Organization fighters! They need you!" Axel pleaded.

Roxas stopped his rustling through his items to look at the fiery red-head. His eyes looked solemn and grey… The usual ocean blue light that shone from them was instead replaced by a dull stormy blue… He snorted and laughed lightly… The voice that escaped from him was filled with sadness.

"And what does that do for me, Axe?! To know that I'm being used as a tool for fighting?!" Roxas fired back at the man.

"Rox, I—"Axel began.

"Besides…" Roxas said sadly." No one would miss me…"

This line struck a nerve in Axel. He had no heart but at this moment, he felt as though he had one. His body stiffened and he felt a pang in the place where his heart should have been.

"That's not true…" Axel whispered in a barely audible voice.

"It's tru—"Roxas began.

"That's not true!!" Axel yelled loudly. "Who cares if they don't miss you?! The only one that matters is me, Rox!!"

"Axe…" Roxas said.

"I'd miss you… And that's all that matters…" The red-head spoke a little less harshly than before.

Roxas' facial expression ranged from sadness to confusion and shock in one glance. The red-head looked at Roxas with a firm look placed upon his features. He was close to tears as he spoke the next few words.

"Don't you see?" Axel asked. "I love you, Roxas… Please don't leave me…"

Roxas couldn't move even if he wanted to. The red-haired man inched closer to the boy encircling him with his long, strong arms. He looked down at the shorter male and brought his lips down upon his. The blond was shocked to say the least, but could not pull away from the man's grasp. He couldn't budge from the surprisingly tight grasp the red-head had on him.

Roxas began to struggle less and less as he found himself slowly relaxing in the man's embrace. How nice it felt to have someone embrace him so lovingly.

He began to respond the soft kisses that were lightly placed on his lips. They grew fierce as Roxas slipped his arms around Axel's neck, fingers lightly stroking the ends of his fiery mane. Axel moaned intensifying their passionate affection. He allowed his tongue to slip past the blonde's lips and deepened the kiss.

Roxas moaned as the fiery taste of cinnamon invaded his senses. At the same time, Axel felt the sweet vanilla that was so true to the boy before him take over his entire body. The two intermingled and became one strong flavor.

The need for air became apparent and the two broke apart. A small string of saliva connected the two as they broke apart. The only thing that could be heard in the dimly lit room was the sound of harsh breathing. It only took a second before Roxas was pushed onto the bed with Axel on top of him.

"Axel…" Roxas moaned as Axel's hands wandered about his body.

He found the zipper to the long black Organization coat and slid it down the boys' body slowly. Axel stopped at the blonde's lower waist and fingers left the zipper.

Roxas' breath hitched when Axel's fingers parted the long coat and revealed his smooth, muscled and upper body. Axel's eyes shot off fireworks at the sight. His body responded the way and man's should and he became overcome with lust for the boy.

He moved his mouth to one of the surprisingly hot grains and began to tease it lightly with his tongue. Roxas let out a surprised gasp followed by moans. Axel saw the boys' expression and lapped at the tiny grain harder and faster while using his hand to play with the other exposed nipple. Roxas almost came right there. He has no idea that this could feel this impossibly good.

Axel took notice of the different sets of moans the boy was producing and decided it was time to move lower. Roxas whimpered when Axel's hot mouth left his nipple but gasped when he felt that same heat on his lower waist. He glanced down to see that Axel had grasped the zipper with his teeth and knew what was coming next. Axel slid the zipper ever so slowly down and came in contact with a soft black fabric. He saw the boys' member protruding from the rest of his body and chuckled.

"A-axel…!" Roxas moaned as Axel pressed his mouth up against his crotch.

Axel pulled the boxers from around the boys' waist to around his knees. He then wasted no time in taking the entire length in his mouth.

Roxas was in heaven. Axel was giving him one of the best blow jobs he'd ever received. Axel's tongue sipped into the small slit making a loud moan emit from the blond. He began to bob up and down slowly tormenting the boy with promises of incredible pleasure. He wrapped his tongue around the boy's straining length while sucking at it faster. After a bit, Axel stopped because Roxas was getting too close.

"Feelin' good?" Axel said wiping up the saliva that escaped his mouth.

Roxas couldn't have answered that even if he tried. He could hardly contain a comprehensible thought in his mind at the moment. His sky blue eyes were misted over with undeniable lust for the red head before him. His heart twisted in his chest.

_Lust… _He thought. _Is that what this is?_

Before he could ponder anymore, Axel was kissing him with fervor. He felt a heat slip behind him. Axel's heat. Roxas' eyes opened wide at the sudden intrusion. It didn't hurt but it was a little strange. The finger probed around the inside of Roxas. Roxas began to get used to the finger and it didn't feel quite as strange. In fact, it felt kind of… nice…

"Axel…" Roxas moaned as the finger explored him.

"I'm going to add another finger." Axel warned.

Roxas must not have heard him for he had not answered the man. Axel slipped another slim finger into the warm velvety cavern. Roxas hissed at the pain the second intrusion brought but relaxed his muscles and allowed it. The two fingers stretched the tight ring of muscle as gently as possible but still stung to Roxas. The calloused fingers moved around before—

"Ah! More!!" Roxas exclaimed.

Yep. You guessed it. Axel found Roxas' prostate and was applying pressure to it. Roxas' entire body had a spasm with each stroke. When the blonde's length began to twitch and release spats of cum Axel stopped his ministrations.

Roxas whimpered when Axel moved the fingers from his body but was quick to gasp when the red-head's thick, dripping, and engorged member pressed up against his opening. Axel rubbed the gleaming head against Roxas causing the boy to moan in frustration.

"Axel…," Roxas moaned. "Stop teasing me!"

"What are the magic words?" Axel churned out quickly.

Roxas gave him the "OMFG" look as the fiery red-haired man asked him this question; and such a stupid one at that.

"Please… Fuck me…" Roxas said.

"What was that?" Axel pretended not to hear the boy. He placed a hand to his ear to mirror this.

"Please. Fuck. Me. Now. Axel." Roxas intensified these words by slamming his fist into the mattress.

Axel saw the glare in the blonde teen's hazed eyes and decided that he'd tortured him enough for one night.

He grasped his member with calloused hands and slid the slick tip into Roxas' prepared entrance. Roxas winced a slight bit but relaxed quickly. Axel without warning hastily slid his erect member into the deep depths of his lover's body. He moaned in obvious pleasure as the blonde's tight heat enveloped him. To juxtapose that which Axel was feeling, Roxas' face contorted in pain as he gasped for air. Axel came off his high when he heard the pained gasps of the boy. He leaned close to the lightly tanned ear and whispered soothing words into it in an attempt to calm the boy down.

He looked closer at Roxas' eyes and saw them with slight moisture in them. _So stubborn…_ Axel thought chuckling quietly. _Even in pain, he won't cry-_

"Ooh!" Axel moaned before looking down in surprise at the body beneath him.

Roxas returned to a normal breathing pattern and had pressed against Axel's member to let him know that he was ready to continue. Axel smiled at the boy's bold move and began to satisfy his lover's wishes. He thrust at a slow rhythm. The boy beneath him twitched at every thrust and began to gasp heavily.

The feeling of a void being filled, then empty, then filled again overtook Roxas and he began to buck back into Axel's body. He felt as though he could die happily right there. But no! It wasn't enough! He needed… more.

"Axel… Faster…" Roxas moaned out throwing his head into the pillow.

"Your wish is my command." Axel said grabbing Roxas' hips.

Roxas felt his insides burn as Axel slid in faster. He moaned loudly gripping the bed sheets as Axel pounded in and out of him like a piston. Axel suddenly struck a couple of nerves. The blonde screamed loudly.

"Gods!!" The boy yelled.

Axel felt Roxas' anal muscles tightening around his member.

"… Mm… Roxas…" Axel said burying his face into the blonde's shoulder blade. "You're so… fucking tight…"

"Haa! Oh! Fuck… Harder!" Roxas said as Axel's heated mouth enclosed itself over his neck.

Axel sucked and nipped to muffle his moans. He pounded deeper into the boy while Roxas moaned wantonly into the air. Roxas' member dribbled pre-cum from its' head and onto his stomach. This did not go unnoticed by Axel. He grabbed the flesh that could challenge a rock in its' hardened state, and began to stroke it quickly.

"Ah! Axel!! I can't hold it anymore!" Roxas said almost reaching his climax.

"Ah… Roxas…" Axel moaned out erupting inside the boy.

Roxas groaned as he felt Axel's hot cum rush inside him as his own orgasm tore through his body. White spurts flew from his pulsing erection. Axel continued to milk the boy's member of all its' contents in his lust induced trance.

Once he was sure Roxas was finished, he released the grasp on the boy's flaccid member and proceeded to fall beside the boy.

"I… love you… Roxas…" Axel said pulling out of the boy.

Roxas heard Axel but said nothing as he panted heavily.

Axel felt exhaustion overtake his body and fell asleep. Roxas looked at the man next to him and smiled softly. Then, he frowned…

He knew what he'd have to do… He knew he could avoid it no longer… He had to search for himself… And if that meant sacrificing something dear, so be it…

Roxas rose from the bed being sure to be extra cautious as not to wake up the sleeping red-haired man. He grabbed his suitcase that had fallen off the bed and progressed to the door.

He tried not glance at the sleeping body of the man on the bed. He knew if he looked he'd actually consider staying. Why did he have to make it harder?

He twisted the doorknob softly making sure that it wouldn't make a sound. He stepped through the door slowly. The blonde couldn't help but allow his eyes one more look at Axel.

"Axel…" He whispered softly. "I love you, too…"

He stepped fully out of the door and closed as gently as he'd opened it.

And so he left; his steps heavy as he walked down the long winding halls of the Organization.

As he did so, a lone tear passed his eye lids.

FIN

**Authors Crap:** Did you like it? Oh, the next part of the TOP suite will be SoraxRiku. It will be in the T-rated section. Check it out. Review if you want to. They are greatly appreciated.


End file.
